Problem: Add. $\dfrac{3}{10} + \dfrac{2}{6} = $
Answer: ${\dfrac{3}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 3}{10 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 5}{6 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{9}{30}}$ ${\dfrac{10}{30}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{9} + {10}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{19}{30}$